Traditional techniques for improving or refining speech often involve holding a small object, typically a cork, marble, or the like, in the speaker's mouth. For example, a speaker wishing to learn to speak more clearly may practice speaking with such an object positioned between the speaker's teeth or otherwise within the speaker's mouth. The speaker's mouth and speaking habits adjust to the presence of the object, thereby strengthening them. However, such techniques often are unreliable, prone to error, or ineffectual.